The present invention relates generally to actuators for optical and acoustical devices and more particularly to a single crystal bimorph actuator for selective positioning of precision optical or acoustical components.
Mirrors, lenses and other optical components included in a precision optical system may require fine adjustments in order to achieve the precision alignment required for proper functioning of the optical system. Precision acoustical components such as sonar sensors may also require sensitive positioning capability. Deformable or segmented morrors may be subject to substantial outside forces tending to impair the utility thereof in precision applications such as laser generation and transmission, ranging and telemetry devices or the like. Severe thermal or pressure induced stresses on deformable or segmented optical components may require that means be provided adjacent the component to selectively modify the shape of the reflective or refractive surface in a controlled manner to preserve the contour thereof.
The invention provides an actuator for selective positioning of an optical or acoustical component or in controlling the shape of a deformable or segmented component whereby the shape of the component may be preserved against thermal or pressure induced stress. The invention comprises a single crystal of barium titanate or other material demonstrating a special domain structure which produces a high strain bimorph configuration, the shape of the crystal being controllable by selective application of an electric field.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide an actuator for selectively controlling with precision the position of an optical or acoustical component or in controlling the shape of a deformable or segmented component.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a single crystal deformable actuator.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent as a detailed description of representative embodiments proceeds.